The Invasion of the Pigs
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: King Steve ruled the land. He made an agreement with the Pig Prince for peace between the two races. Instead, the Pig Prince came to attack to gain control over land. What happened to King Steve and his people? No one knows. What everyone hopes for? A good meal after they gained victory.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_I suggest you start reading my story 'Minecraft: Unknown Life' before you start reading this. This is some side story that I decided to make. It's short._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Betrayal**

* * *

Yes, it had begun. It came without warning. The Pig Prince had spoken of an agreement to peace and now...

I stared off at the battle. I felt helpless sitting up here in my castle. I had chosen to fight, but my sword and armor were far away from this part of the castle. I ordered one of my guards to go pick my things up. I flinched at the death of every ally I had. I had hoped that the peace would last. The Pig Prince had lied before to the Cows and now... it comes to this. My army was slaughtered one by one. You may think how did the pigs attack? They attack without hesitance. They were... terrible creatures. If they came from the Nether, I would not be surprised.

"King Steve, your armor and sword," spoke a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sir Red with my diamond armor and my diamond sword in his arms.

"Thank you," I said as I put my armor on. I took my sword and went downstairs. Finally, I get to fight. When I got there, I realized it was worse. The grass was colored in red. The beautiful green of nature had disappeared. The remains of my friends and the remains of my enemies was everywhere. I noticed many grieving over the loss of their allies. In return, I killed ten pigs as a start. I searched the crowd for my the Pig Prince. I had to settle this. I had to defend my kingdom. My people were also being killed. Some of my guards parted to let me through. I saw no trace of the Pig Prince. There was a nearby pig, and I put my sword to its throat.

"Tell me where your prince is," I ordered the pig. The pig grunted.

"Like I would ever tell you!" grumbled the pig. I put my sword closer to the pig. Some blood poured out.

"Tell me or else!" I warned. The pig was trembling.

"H-He did not come," the pig grunted. I cut the pig. That was the information I needed. I killed the pig to end its misery.

I noticed Sir Waf in the distance.

"Sir Waf!" I called. Sir Waf slayed a few pigs before running to me.

"What is it King Steve?" he asked.

"The Pig Prince is not here. He didn't come," I told him. Sir Waf sighed.

"Why did he have to do this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"This will be an important lesson to us though," I admitted. "Next time, we will not be slacking off. Next time, we will not fail. Next time, we will be prepared."

I killed a pig that dared to come near us. The ground was splattered with armor and swords. It was filled with raw meat as well.

"I see the rest of the pigs fleeing," I said with pride. "We have won this battle."

Sir Waf nodded. "The war isn't over though."

* * *

**Sir Waf and Sir Red were just some random names I thought of. Sir Waf came from Waffle. Sir Red came randomly.**

**The pig part was kind of supposed to be funny. Now, I decided to make it like this. Bwa ha ha ha ha. *more weird evil laughs***


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_If you had a choice of eating fruits or vegetables for the rest of your life without dying because one might be healthier than the other. Which one would you pick?_

_Me: I would choose fruits. :P_

_By the way, I have nothing against pigs._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Shrewd Pigs**

* * *

I stood there watching the weapons being made. I held onto my own diamond sword tightly. Citizens were cleaning up the mess. Some cried over dead bodies. No one would want to ever see such a sight. Maybe the pigs would. Those creatures don't care for their own kind. They only want to kill and have victory or at least kill many. Those deadly pigs. In a way, I had something to protect. Something more important to me than my whole kingdom. I shook my head to shake the thought off. It was... my fault anyways. I wish I could help everyone. Sir Tedie insisted that I stay here. Sir Waf and Sir Red supported him.

Then, something happened. It came out of nowhere. It shocked me. The pigs had come when we least expected it. Pigs jumping in on the scene attacking us. We were preparing, but we weren't prepared. I quickly put on my armor and head out to battle.

The pigs got full advantage. Only a few soldiers were left to battle the pigs. Killing many more pigs, I felt relieved that more of my soldiers were going out to battle. Sir Red was barking out orders. Sir Tedie joined me in battle. Together, we killed a considerable amount of pigs. Sir Waf was fighting the pigs off with Sir Red. Citizens were scurrying around looking for safety.

I looked for the Pig Prince while in battle. It seemed like he was not here once again. That coward.

Instead of retreating, the amount of pigs continued to increase. We were almost outnumbered. I tried to force information out of pigs, but they simply refused to do so. Of course, in the end, I killed them. It seems like the pig I used was just a weakling in the previous battle.

I didn't want to have to do this, but under these situations, they have to happen. I raised my hand in the big fight, and I heard a _boom _that found its way above the voices of the pigs and my men. It hit what appeared to be the main source of where the pigs came from. Pigs went flying. Raw meat went flying. It was a dangerous weapon even if it was quite effective. They are uncontrollable after they are shot. They sometimes land on us. It is a 75% miss to 25% hit. We were lucky this time. The pigs noticed what had just happened and honked in surprise. They begged for mercy from us. Even so, we killed them. Some managed to escape.

This was another battle we had won, but the pigs are pigheaded. I laughed at my own joke.

* * *

**I'm so tired. _Yawn. _But never mind that. Sorry I haven't updated much. I'm a bit busy with things. -.- Sigh. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_I seriously need to get at least _one _story finished, so I'll give this a silent push to victory!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or its pigs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Deadly Battle Over?**

* * *

Several of my people would ask a soldier, "Is the battle over?" The soldier would shake his head slowly, then continue with his patrol. Many of those people failed to find hope, and they had committed the terrible act, suicide. Only three quarters of my people remain. It is still a lot, but when the Pig Prince comes, it... will be such a terrible sight. Like the other times, I had watched over my people, trying to find something... simply happy to do. Yet, they failed to do so, still grieving over the loss of many lives.

I was prepared this time. Will the battle be over? Possibly not. Maybe it will. I hope for that. I sat here, preparing for the worst. Every day, I thought of bleeding, burning bodies of my allies. I always had stray tears. I shivered over a loss even with the heat of the burning from the buildings' fire. How can the pigs obey such a terrible master? Why? They pretty much kill themselves to our swords, but... I suppose the Pig Prince does not care at all for the health of the pigs. He possibly only has the ultimate goal of winning that both sides want. So far, every battle was ours, but to the Pig Prince, one dead body can satisfy him. Two dead bodies can make him thirsty for more. Maybe that is the reason for the war.

Then, I heard a loud stomping in the distance. The pigs! They had come! I pushed my panic away as I grabbed my diamond sword. My armor was already on. I almost hopped down the stairs to the bottom to get there in time. Thankfully, I was early. People started running everywhere in a huge panic. They started yelling, telling each other to prepare. It sounded like a huge stampede. No, it was worse. Do they plan to kill us with so many pigs? I quickly hid into a nearby, lame-looking bush. Obviously, no pig would pay any attention to a minor detail even if something valuable was in it. They are far too stupid for any of that. Like I hoped, they passed me. It seemed like they didn't even know that a bush was there! Two of my soldiers were outside, trying to fight back so many pigs. The pigs easily crushed them. I flinched. My people were dying, I turned away from that.

That was it.

I needed to fight back. Hiding was hopeless. I quickly jumped up from the bush giving the pigs quite a surprise. Their eyes wide with shock. I slayed pretty much 50 of them with one swipe. It seems impossible, I know, but even so, with so many pigs, it is possible. More pigs came for me. I held my sword tighter. I killed 900 pigs by the time I was tired. Creepy, I know, it's a huge army of pigs. The Pig Prince must be here! I continued to kill more pigs. When I found the Pig Prince, I totaled my kills to approximately... 1,400. How big is the pig population anyways? Well, it will not be so big after this war. I noticed more of my soldiers pouring out onto the battlefield that was previously a peaceful kingdom. The amount of pigs slowly decreased, but they kept coming. This was the Pig Prince's doing, so I picked a fight with him. He honked with agreement. I would fight to the death.

I gave him a few good cuts, but the Pig Prince, obviously dangerous, being the prince of the deadly pigs and all, gave me a big gash. No, I'm serious. I didn't care much about it though. After all, like I said, I would fight to the death.

I cut him on his right 2 times, then gave him good wounds on his left side. He tried to attack, but I blocked it. Then, I gave the prince a scar on his head. He moaned, and he stopped attacking. I took this chance. I cut his eyes. He was blind. I used my sword to turn the pig with his belly up. He didn't struggle as if accepting his tragic fate. No, it is not tragic after he had done so many terrible things. I raised my diamond sword slowly.

Then, I killed him.

It was over for him. He deserved to die. I noticed the pigs retreating. We won the war. I couldn't believe it a first, but I realized the victory I wanted finally came! I laughed, yelling, "We won the war!" People started coming out of their houses cheering. I cheered with them.

I collapsed. I was tired. Of course, I would. I went to sleep. No, not forever. Just a regular old sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, King Steve didn't die, but I FINISHED A STORY! FINALLY! YAYAAAYYYYAAYAYAYAY!**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! AYA AYA AYA AYA!**


End file.
